reentryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lylek Squad
This is about the chapter. You may be looking for the team, The Lylek Squad. Lylek Squad is the forty ninth chapter in the Re-Entry: Journey of the Whills series. Published December 20th 2016 and finished February 19th 2016, it contains 79,466 words. Summary Pulsar The first chapter is from the point of view of Pulsar, beginning after the infection of the Geonosian brain worms. Due to the mind control of the brain worms, Pulsar and his squad of Ox, Havoc, Edge, and Scythe could remember all of the contingency orders including Order 66. Concerned, they debate the likely-hood of these orders being called into effect. The Squad finally decide not to tell anyone abut the contingency orders as the orders aren't supposed to be active and they don't want to be considered defective. Time passes and Pulsar continues to serve with the 41st under General Unduli. When Order 66 is given, even foreknowledge of what it means doesn’t keep Pulsar’s finger off the trigger, executing General Unduli before she can think to fight back. Pulsar comes back to himself hours later, in orbit with his brothers in the 41st. At first Pulsar is choked by guilt, knowing that Unduli hadn't been doing anything wrong. Until the Chancellor claimed Jedi plotted against the Republic, after which Pulsar believed that the Jedi did betray the Republic. Pulsar was still a bit leery about the mass executions, but he had his orders. Pulsar then becomes an Imperial stormtrooper and 41st gets folded into the 501st under the command of Darth Vader. Edge and Havoc die in the first year of the Empire. Ox holds out until Year Three before taking a stray blaster bolt to the face. Scythe is with him until Year Six when resistance fighters use him for target practice. Due to the anti-clone bias, Pulsar is still a lieutenant. He knows his brothers have two choices: serve as they are, or die. Pulsar also begins to understand why Rex defected right at the beginning and why scores of his brothers defected or suicided during Year Two. Pulsar realises that he had probably spent ten years fighting the wrong damn people, but he doesn't know what else to do. When Pulsar witnesses Darth Vader make allies of the Noghri, he knows which way the wind is blowing, and he makes sure he’s in the position to ride along with it. Pulsar knows in his gut that the Vader will be a hell of an improvement over the Emperor, actually gives a damn about the men under his command. Vader being the only one to remember Pulsar’s name outside of his surviving brothers. To everyone else, he’s just another number. Pulsar is promoted, and becomes captain of Tango Company. His few remaining brothers are thrilled; the non-clone officers are not. Being captain gives him the leeway he needs to assist Vader and the Noghri in some pretty big machinations to get rid of the Emperor. Sometimes Pulsar has concerns about getting caught, but he’s lived with the threat of dying for so long that he stopped caring. After Vader seemingly becomes injursed and disappears for a time, Pulsar contacts Whemmha. None of the Noghri are able to locate him, and it’s made them all irritable. Months past and when Vader returns, Pulsar realises that something is wrong. He knows it when Vader doesn’t recognize him and when he has to tell Vader his name, Vader insists upon his number. After Whemmha comes to him, frantic, because the Noghri went to Vader and the Sith didn’t recognize them, Pulsar realises that the insurrection against the Emperor wouldn't happen. He thinks of all the the brothers who are still in the 501st and the names of all his brothers who had defected before adding his name to theirs, asking Whemmha to get him off of the ship. Boil The second chapter is from the point of view of Boil. It begins a year after Order 66. A year after Order 66, Boil begins to wonder what really happened during Order 66. After investigating, he finds out that there wasn't a trail for the Jedi after the assassination attempt against the Chancellor. At that time, he still doesn't think much of it. Boil starts to hear of brothers going AWOL but puts it down to stress. Then he catches Trip, one of Phantom's sergeants, in the middle of defecting. Trip refuses to be apart of another mass execution and asks if Boil is going to turn him in. Boil decides that he won't and Trip disappears. Category:The Story